His Miko
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: Apparently he had no idea how noninnocent his miko was till she striked. Lemon InuKag


**His Miko**

_By Chicki-la-la _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

It had been three months since Kikyo's death, merely a week since Naraku's. Yes, we had finally got him. I had been so angry once I saw his vulgar face a week ago, I had almost turned demon if not for Kagome's comforting words.

_He may have killed her Inuyasha, but I'm still here if that means anything. I will never leave you, even if death… that is… if you don't want me to leave. I just want your happiness._

It was true that I didn't want her to leave, so we all ended up killing the bastard. I still mourned a bit, but after three months the depression doesn't really get worse when you have Kagome by your side. Of course the wolf came by to take her but she gave him a mouth full of how she wasn't his mate and how if he ever dared to hurt Ayame she would find a rosary for him but instead make him fall to the ground by his genitals. Heh, one reason why I love that girl.

Yes, I have admitted to myself that I love her, I mean, who could not. In a way I saw it as since Kikyo's death it was somehow supposed to bring Kagome and me closer. It seemed to work, the closer thing. Since Kikyo's death… here I will put it in a chart (Kagome taught me):

Week one of Kikyo's death: I mourned… and cried… I wasn't even embarrassed of crying in front of Kagome as she comforted me.

Month one: I felt a bit better. Kagome had showered me in ramen and hadn't sat me in weeks. Well, I was being a bit good.

Month two: Still a little depressed, but it seems that I'm not the only one depressed. I had caught Kagome crying in her bed when she came back to her era. We spent the night talking everything through once she saw me in her window.

And here we are, Month three. Kagome had told me that once we defeated Naraku (which was last week) that she would give me a surprise. I curiously wondered what the hell kind of present she could give me. I mean, yeah I trust her but what would she do? Not only had it not happened yet, but she said it would be soon.

So we ended up going to her era for a bit. I was happy, more ramen and less annoyance from the brat. Life was good, that was until her mother decided to talk to me. She had said that she knew I cared for her and that, maybe I should show it so that her daughter wouldn't feel "unloved". Why would she feel unloved? I have opened up to her more this month than in the year and a half I have known her. New moon does not count; I did all this heart confessin' as a hanyou.

"Inuyasha?" Turning to her mother as she handed me ramen (my 22nd one I might add and still going strong) and sat in front of me with a smile as she returned to her puzzle book. She was like a mother to me in a way, like my mom just more… more… modern.

"So… when are you two going back?" She asked as she looked at me through her eye lashes as she marked a picture that wasn't the same as the picture above.

"I don't know… whenever Kagome feels ready… I mean we defeated Naraku so we don't really have that much to do besides relax," We still needed to wish on the jewel but I wasn't about to tell her mother that.

"Well," Sighing I saw her take a sip of brown stuff that had come outta somethin' called a coffee maker. "Stay as long as you like."

Finishing my ramen or "dinner" as they called it, I got out of the chair I was sitting in a left the room after giving her a deep bow. Who know I would be so nice to humans. I slowly walked up the stairs as I heard Sota scream happily as he played his game. If I wasn't careful he would ask me to play.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called me through her door. She had gone to sleep early since she had had a headache.

Why was she calling me?

Opening her door, silently I closed it after I walked in. Her room had changed, she had moved into the guest room when she turned 16. It was bigger; she had also gotten a bigger bed too. Usually (well it started a couple weeks ago) I would dress in sweat pants for sleeping (did they not have a yukata?) and sleep on the futon beside her. But today, I got a weird feeling after I dressed before I heard her.

"Inu… yasha…" I heard her moan. Why was she moaning my name? I blinked as I looked at her. Her leg had escaped the warmth of her blanket (it was December so why did she act like she was hott?) and her shirt had ridden up to show the underside of her naked breast. Gulping I moved to stand beside her and put her shirt down. I jumped as she stretched with another moan of my name. A scent reached my nose, one I never though I would smell from one who was saying my name. I groaned silently as the smell wrapped around my brain. It was a _wonderful _smell. More musky and just plain sexier than her usually scent… arousal.

I felt my body react as blood began to rush south. Giving another silent groan I went around the bed to sit on the opposite side of her. Laying down I only hoped going to sleep would make the growing hardness that was mating season that had become at its peak. My first mating season, December, the reason why mating season, for demons, was in winter was because while mating did heat you up, yes, if the female got pregnant she would not have to deliver in the fall or winter making the pup in danger but she would have a fully grown pup two months after the hardest times of winter. So the pup and the bitch wouldn't be in danger.

I winced as I felt Kagome move, my erection was anything but little as her arousal filled the air and her moans and groans that followed with my name didn't stop but grew longer, louder. I was surprised her parents didn't hear-

"Inuyasha!" I heard her mother yell up the stairs. "Sota, Grandpa and I are going out, we meant to tell you earlier but we will be gone all weekend." Why were they leaving now?!

I heard the door close and I all but jumped as Kagome turned her body to face mine as she put a leg around my hip and an arm on my chest. I knew I should've worn a shirt! But it's not like it would've helped! She was stroking up and down my chest, her leg had hitch up to where I good see a delicious amount of thigh as she grinded her crotch against my ass. Why oh why did I not sleep on the floor!

Groaning out loud her hand mischievously slid a hand past the waist band of my sweat pants. I whimpered as her delicate and silky hand grabbed onto the bas of my now fully erect penis. I felt her pump two times in curiosity, I could tell she was still asleep since her breathing was still evened out, but what kind of dream was she having?

I whimpered again, damn mating season gave me this but I would probably have it any way after this.

She continued to pump but before I reached my climax she snored slightly, let go of me on both my erection and hips and turned over to sleep silently.

Great, I thought. Now, not only was I one pump away from release but I knew if I dared try to reach completion on my own my inner demon would kill me on the inside out if I let any other hand other than her skilled hand touch me there.

"You know," I heard her say. My eyes widened as I noticed no sleep in her voice. "If you want to release all you have to do is ask me to help you."

That bitch! She did that on purpose! But who cares! I was one step away from finally being free from this ache and man did I want it. But before I could do anything she turned over and landed on me. Her crotch against mine and her chest pressing against mine.

I moaned at the feel of her wet center against my hardness. I heard her moan to as she grinded… just a little bit more…

"Inuyasha… you have been asking me what your present is, remember?" What was she getting at? Nodding, I moaned again as her very skillful hand kneaded my testicles. "Well, let's just say this is it if you want it…" Before I could say anything I moaned again. Damn her ability to know what I was thinking!

She kissed me hard, her tongue slipping past my lips and turning it's attention to my fangs. Apparently she found them sexy cause her scent heightened as she touched them. I heard her moan again as her lips left mine. "Well?" I heard her pant as she lifted her body off of me to where her pleasurable ministrations ceased automatically. Whimpering like a dog I forced my amber eyes open to look at the sexiest thing I would ever see. Her hair was messy yet it looked like she had just come back from a run in the forest. Her blue eyes staring into mine lustfully and I had found out that during the time I had had my eyes closed she had removed her shirt, now her breasts were dangling in front of me, taunting me. My hands itched as I wanted to touch them but she held my hands down. Okay, maybe this was he best Kriss-mass I have ever had with her. Tomorrow was Kriss-mass morning… so why did her family leave?

I heard her say well again before I pulled her down onto me, her lips hungrily taking mine, her breasts pressing against my bare chest and her crotch pushing into mine as I pulled her close to me. Flipping us over to where I was on top I nibbled on her bottom lip as my hands touched her skin, my hands roaming my way from her thighs to her breasts. Massaging them I moaned as her hands rubbed my ears. It never felt this good to have someone touch them.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed as I released her lips to travel down her cheek, chin, and neck where I could feel her pulse quicken as I licked up and down her neck. "Take me…"

My mind screamed, YES MA'AM, but my body simply kept doing what is doin'. We were both ready by far but I simply wanted to relish in the body of my chosen mate.

Making my way down, I nibbled my way to her breasts, the peaks becoming small hardened pebbles as my mouth moved to her right breast and my hand roughly, yet gently, massaging her breast.

"Oh Inu! Please…"

My right hand which had just been stroking her abdomen up till now made itself helpful as I removed her underwear, the wet ness stretching before breaking like a rubber band, one side hitting her red flesh and the other side sticking to her underwear. I threw the panties to the floor and turned my hand to her flesh which scalded my hand from the pure warmth of her clitoris. Her moans grew shriller and longer as I rubbed her breasts and her flesh which would soon have my seed inside of it.

"Please… I never teased you… do you really want your mate to beg?" That made me snap, my pants soon disappeared and I was rubbing the head of my penis against her clitoris. Wait a second, how did she know I was making her my mate? The thought soon left as she grabbed my penis and pulled it into her, I winced as I saw her face contort in minor pain since she was a virgin. But oh man… the pleasure of Kagome's vagina… oh man!

"Please… we have already gone this far… make me yours…"

Before I could even think I had plunged myself in to the hilt. Her cry of pain soon following.

I didn't move till she nodded her head, saying I could move. Mere mating instincts told me what to do; I withdrew till all but my head was inside and plunged back in, the feeling of Kagome around me was heaven and it seemed that hell erupted whenever I left her.

Going faster, I began to growl as mating instincts that had been dormant took control of my body, my mouth latching itself to the junction of her shoulder and neck as I nibbled, licked, and nuzzled the spot.

Her moans were getting louder as I picked up the pace. Her moans, groans, and gasps were music to my ears, which, she was still rubbing.

We were nearing completion with each thrust of my hips. Her arms moved from my head to my chest, my left hand still massaging a breast as my other moved to where we were joined, rubbing a hard piece of flesh, she squealed.

With one more thrust we both groaned, her voice cracking a little in the immense pleasure. My mouth latched onto her neck before biting down, her scream of pleasure that was on the verge of pain filled the air. I never knew marking a mate would be so pleasurable for the female.

Collapsing beside her, we panted before either of us could speak, she fell asleep. My beautiful mate… Kagome.

----

"Nnnn…" Opening my eyes, I saw Kagome cradled against my chest. What a wonderful site to wake up too.

"Kagome," I whispered, my breath tickling her. I could tell she would wake up soon. Licking her mark, I reveled in the peace that filled the air. For once I wasn't depressed by Kikyo's death, actually, I felt relieved. Relieved to know that I wasn't alone, but instead loved by the woman the loved me back.

"Inu…" Opening her big blue eyes I smiled. She smiled back before I kissed her tenderly on her forehead, her eyelids, and then her nose before putting a kiss to her lips.

"I love you…" I heard her whisper. It was still late at night. Grinning like the cat that ate he canary, I replied. "I love you…" Before kissing her again as we both began to fall asleep again.

----

I had woken up about ten minutes ago, a little bit of light shown through the top of her black, satin, curtains. I knew she was to wake up soon, so I merely waited, but before she did my hands began to itch, itching to touch her.

Smiling, I let a hand go down to her sex, the flesh soon becoming hot from my ministrations while also becoming wet.

She was turned away from me, her back to my chest.

Moaning, she opened eyes just as she was wet enough for another round. "Inu…" I could hear pure begging in her voice. So… what was a mate to do? My penis had soon become erect not two minutes ago and here was my mate, her hands going behind her back to grip my erection. I groaned before moving her hand in front of her and moving her left leg up and over my hip as I entered her wet channel from behind. Her moans filling my ears as I dared to go as fast and hard as I could.

"I-Inu… I-inu!" Her voice showed she was at the beginning of her climax, but before I let her I reentered my fangs into her neck, making her scream and her vagina contracted wonderfully around me, making me howl as I released inside of her.

Sighing through my nose, I began to pant as I looked at Kagome. Her blue eyes closed, her mouth open as she greedily sucked in oxygen, her breasts thrusting into the air before falling.

"Inuyasha…"

I looked at her again as I wrapped my arms around her. "What exactly is a mate to you?"

"Whadaya mean?" I asked, where was she going with this?

"What does a mate mean… to you? I mean the inu demon… what do mates mean to inu demon?"

I sighed. She just had to start this conversation… well it was bound to come up sometime. "A mate…" I began, my eyes closing. "To inu demons is different from a dog. We have mates forever. Even in death."

"So if we died I would still be your mate?"

I nodded, her eyes watching me as I did so.

"So… if you met Kikyo in the afterlife…?"

"I wouldn't want to." That seemed to surprise her. Her blue eyes going wide before her mouth opened in awe. "Look, sure I was depressed that Kikyo died, but she never loved me like you did. And she defiantly wouldn't have done what you have if I was hanyou. You're my mate," I nuzzled her mark as I said this. "And it's going to stay that way."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"…I love you…"

Laughing silently I looked down upon her. "You know what… I love you too…"

**So…. Whatcha think?**


End file.
